doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
2ª Temporada (SC)
A Segunda Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 31 de Outubro de 1964 e 24 de Julho de 1965. Ela é consistida de nove arcos e trinta e nove episódios. Os grandes marcos nesta temporada incluem a aparição de não uma, mais duas vezes dos Daleks e a partida dos três companions originais: Susan Foreman, Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton. Além de pela primeira vez, a aparição de alguém do planeta natal do Doctor e de Susan. Entre as temporadas em preto e branco, a Segunda Temporada tem o maior número de telegravações existentes. Somente dois episódios do arco The Crusade não foram recuperados até Maio de 2014. Episódios 'Notas' * Cada história tem entre dois e seis episódios, com cada capítulo com um título diferente para o episódio. Ao contrário da 1ª temporada, no entanto, os títulos gerais dados as histórias da 2ª temporada geralmente são mais aceitos. Elenco 'Recorrente' * O Primeiro Doctor - William Hartnell * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Vicki Pallister - Maureen O'Brien * Steven Taylor - Peter Purves * O Monk - Peter Butterworth Atores convidados * Forester - Alan Tilvern * David Campbell - Peter Fraser * Bennett - Ray Barrett * Maximus Pettulian - Bart Allison * Vrestin - Roslyn De Winter * William des Preaux - John Flint * Sita - Peter Sanders * Abraham Lincoln - Robert Marsden Histórias que se passam nesta temporada * PROSA: The Time Travellers se passa entre Planet of Giants e The Dalek Invasion of Earth. * PROSA: Venusian Lullaby se passa entre The Dalek Invasion of Earth e The Rescue. * PROSA: The Book of Shadows (conto) (diretamente após Venusian Lullaby) * ÁUDIO: The Revenants se passa entre The Dalek Invasion of Earth e The Rescue. * PROSA: Romans Cutaway e PROSA: Byzantium! se passam entre o gancho que termina The Rescue e o desenvolvimento principal em The Romans. * ÁUDIO: The Rocket Men e HQ: Prisoners of Time se passam entre The Web Planet e The Crusade * PROSA: The Plotters se passa entre The Space Museum e The Chase. * PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger se passa depois The Plotters e antes de The Chase Audiência * Média: 10.5 milhões de telespectadores * Mais alta: 13.5 milhões de telespectadores (The Web Planet Episódio 1 - "The Web Planet") * Mais baixa: 7.7 milhões de telespectadores (The Time Meddler Episódio 3 - "A Battle of Wits") Adaptações e merchandising Home Mídia VHS * Planet of Giants (2002) * The Dalek Invasion of Earth (1990) (em 2 partes) * The Rescue/The Romans (1994) * The Web Planet (1990) * The Crusade e The Space Museum (1999) (Contém episódios 1 e 3 de''The Crusade'' com narração dos episódios perdidos) * The Chase (1993) * The Time Meddler (2002) * The Hartnell Years (1991) (The Crusade Episódio 3) Outros VHS's * The Crusade (2000) (episódios 2 e 4 apenas, com narração doa episódios existentes) Lançamentos em DVD 'Livros' *''Doctor Who – Planet of Giants'' *''Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth'' *''Doctor Who – The Rescue'' *''Doctor Who − The Romans'' *''Doctor Who and the Zarbi'' *''Doctor Who and the Crusaders'' *''Doctor Who – The Space Museum'' *''Doctor Who – The Chase'' *''Doctor Who – The Time Meddler'' 'Áudiolivros' *''The Crusade'' 'Filme' *''Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.'' - baseado na segunda história, The Dalek Invasion of Earth Links Externos *''Guia da Segunda Temporada'' no site oficial da BBC en:Season 2 es:Temporada 2 (DW-C) Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica